Where's Lincoln?
by StoryProducer214
Summary: After being pushed around inside a squirrel costume, Lincoln gets kidnapped by a strange man and it's up to his family to find him before it's too late. No Such Luck AU
1. Lincoln's Disappearance

Where's Lincoln?

 **Hello, this is my first time writing a fanfic about The Loud House so keep in mind that the first few chapters will be short since I'm new, and this will definitely be a story that mainly focuses on the Loud sisters as they attempt to look for their missing brother after he gets kidnapped by a strange man.**

 **Lincoln's POV**

Sometimes I feel like I'm a burden and just a useless member to the entire family ever since I began to wear the squirrel costume. The only thing I can do to help them is to somehow bring them good luck which really make any sense to me.

"Hey Linc, can do me a favor and come to my concert" Luna told me to bring good luck "And please don't take off the costume since you might jinx the entire gig"

 _If only you believed me_ I thought in disbelief "Alright I'm coming"

As soon as me and Luna walked down the stairs more sisters came to me so I could bring them good luck to them and that involves, helping Lori with her dates with Bobby, helping Leni with her fashion stuff, Luan with her performances for kids' birthdays, Lynn with her matches, Lucy with her poetry, Lana with her repairs, Lola with her pageants, and Lisa with her experiments.

 _This feels like hell_ I thought with sadness

Sometimes I wish this incident never happened in the place so my family wouldn't act this way towards me. But I feel like this is gonna drag on for years now.

 **At the Concert**

Luna started the concert with a guitar solo which got the crowd standing on their own two feet except me since I'm the good luck charm. I just watched them enjoy themselves that got me into a depressed state. I stood up and started to walk aimlessly around the crowd hoping that my spirits will be lifted. But then I bumped into a large man that looked intimidating and I felt like he came from a horror movie.

"Excuse me, young man" The man said in a deep voice which sent a chill down my spine

"Sorry" I responded trying to avoid eye contact with him

But just when I thought I was gonna walk around the crown unnoticed, the man grabbed me and removed my costume in front of a few crowd members. Luna then started to perform badly and the crowd began to cover their ears and boo at her. She then noticed me without my costume and gave me a death glare which prompted me to get out of the crowd as quick as I can. However, she took a shortcut around the crowd and caught up to me.

"Dude, where's your costume!" She was getting angry at me for just one bad performance

"I-I'm sorry, I-It's just-" I was cut off

"There better be a reason" She was giving me a serious look

My mind began to process the words I'm going but so far I got nothing. Luna waited for my response but received nothing. She gave me another glare and went back to the stage hoping that she would fix her mistake.

 _I'm sorry sis, I really am_ I thought out of sorrow

I walked out of the building with nothing but pure sadness. My life is crumble quick as soon as Luna tells the others about me losing the costume. I could already feel that they'll disown me and throw me out of the house for good. Things get worse for me when the same man who took my costume knocks me out.

"You're gonna be a fine toy to play with" The man evilly smirked

 **No One's POV**

Luna returns home from that performance with a salty expression. Lola notices her look and walks up to her.

"Hey Luna, what's with that look on your face" Lola asked

"Lincoln lost the costume" Luna simply replied

"I see?" Lola said with her arms crossed

"HE DID WHAT!?" The Loud sisters shouted in unison except Lily and Lola

"Yeah dudes, as soon as he took off the suit" Luna explained "Everything started to go downhill"

"I can't believe that little twerp would get rid of our only good luck charm" Lori said angrily

"When he comes back, I'm gonna give him a beating of a lifetime" Lynn said cracking her knuckles

Each Loud sister talk about what they'll do to their only brother until Leni comes up with a solution.

"How about I like make a new costume for Linky" Leni stated

The Loud sisters stopped talking and began to process the idea.

"It could work" Luan said first

"But first we must make sure that our male sibling does not run off" Lisa said coming up with an idea "So I recommend that we subdue him in a way where he gives in at the end"

"Alright then, It's settled" Lori concluded "Leni make the costume right now and the rest of you make sure that little twerp gets in that costume even if it means using force"

"Yeah!" The Loud sisters except Lily and Leni said in unison before heading upstairs leaving Luna behind

 _Why do feel like something bad is happening to him_ Luna thought to herself _Nah, he'll be fine, I guess?_

 **Lincoln's POV  
**

I wake up chained to a chair and with my mouth gagged up. I hoped that the man wouldn't do anything bad to me. But I was wrong, he came inside the room with different types of tools and is wearing a hockey mask.

"Welcome to playtime" The man smirked at me "I hope you don't break because all of my toys usually break after a few minutes"

He pulls out a pair of pliers and begins to slowly but painfully remove my fingernails one by one.

 _Help me_ I thought

 **Well that pretty much sums up the first chapter, and I'm ready to be bashed by negative comments and reviews. I hope you know the reference I made at the end of the chapter. The next chapter will mostly feature the Loud sisters and that means after chapter 2 we won't be seeing Lincoln for a while now. Leave a review or suggestion, follow me, and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Where's Is He?

Where's Lincoln?

 **Hey guys, sorry for posting the same chapter because I'm still new to and I'm still having trouble with posting new chapters. Would you mind sending me tips on how to publish a new chapter, I would really appreciate it. Now here's the chapter two where the sisters discover that their only brother and try to find him. BTW: The last scene will show what happened to Lincoln after his torturing begins.**

It was 8 o' clock at the Loud house and the sisters are waking up to start their daily routines and schedules but there was one thing missing and that was...

"Hey guys, have you noticed that Lincoln isn't here?" Luna asked

"He probably went home late and went to school early" Lori answered nonchalantly "Now come on, let's get to school before we're late"

The Loud sisters except Lily immediately responded and went to Vanzilla.

"Have fun at school today!" Lynn Sr. said as the van drove off

* * *

Lori stopped at Royal Woods Elementary to drop off Lana, Lola, and Lucy.

"Come on, we literally wasted a bit of time here" Lori said as Lucy and the twins got off the van and into the school

"I hope his good luck is still intact, I need to pass an English test today" Lola said

"Relax, he's in his classroom" Lana assured her twin "So that means we meet him after class"

"True" Lola said as she and Lana went into class

 **Lunchtime**

Lola came out of the class with a bitter face with Lana following.

"I can't believe I got a C!" Lola complained "When I find him, I'll make sure his luck still works"

"I still can't believe I managed to get an A" Lana said in confusion

"That probably means Lincoln's luck worked on you but not on me" Lola said dryly

The twins went into cafeteria and began to look for the table Lincoln's sitting in.

"Where is he?" Lola questioned

"There's his friends" Lana said pointing at Clyde, Rusty, Zach, and Liam "If they're here then Lincoln's here too"

"Let's go" Lola said before walking to the table where Lincoln's friends are sitting

"Hey Clyde!' Lana said gaining his attention

"Yes and how can I help you?" Clyde said politely

"Is Lincoln with you?" Lola questioned

"No not really" He answered

"Then where is he?" Lana asked

"Actually he didn't come inside class today" Rusty said

 _Strange, Lincoln never misses a day at school unless he's sick_ Lola thought "Okay then, thanks"

"What were you thinking?" Lana asked

"Let's ask the others once we get home" Lola replied

* * *

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and all the Loud sisters have returned home to start their usual stuff except the twins.

"Guys have you seen Lincoln?" Lola asked

"No" Leni answered "Wasn't he like with you guys at school earlier"

"Nope" Lola said "Didn't see him all day at school earlier"

"Alrighty then" Leni said before bumping into a wall

"Let's ask the others" Lana said

The twins started to question their other sisters about where Lincoln was but none of them knew where he was which concluded with Lori having a sister meeting at her room.

"Alright guys, we have literally something urgent to discuss in our hands" Lori said as she started the meeting

"What is it?" Leni asked

"I'm glad you asked" Lori started "The meeting is all about our brother Lincoln not being home today"

"I didn't do well at practice today!" Lynn said suddenly

"We'll get to that soon but right now does anyone have any idea where he might be besides here and his school?" Lori asked in a serious tone

"He might be at the comic book store" Leni answered

"Nope, he already has a lot of comic books in his room before we moved his furniture" Lori pointed

"What about the park?" Luna added

"He's not much of an outdoors guy" Lori said

"What about his friend's house?" Luan added

"Why would he be there on a school day?" Lori questioned

"Good point" Luan said as she closed her mouth

"Alright that settles it" Lori said "Everyone split into teams and Leni bring the new costume it might bring us good luck again"

"Okay" Leni said as she held up the new but the same looking squirrel costume

"Lisa and Lily, stay home in case he comes back here" Lori ordered

"Affirmative" Lisa said in response

"Luna and Luan, check his friend's house since his friend would faint if he sees me" Lori ordered

"You got it dude!" Luna responded

"Lana and Lola check the comic book store" Lori ordred

"Do we have to?" Lola questioned

"That's one of Lincoln's favorite places so he might be there" Lana replied

"Lucy and Lynn, go to the park and see if he's wandering around" Lori ordered

"Already on it!" Lynn responded

"Leni, you and I will head to the mall to see if he's walking around" Lori said towards Leni

"Oh I love going to the mall" Leni said "I heard that there-"

"Shut it!" Lori silenced her "Now everyone, let's find our good luck charm before mom and dad come home"

"Yeah!" The Loud sisters except Luna said in unison

 _Is Lincoln really our good luck charm?_ Luna was becoming doubtful _But I hope he didn't run into some trouble_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Lincoln  
**

The man who kidnapped him is calling a someone on the phone after his time with Lincoln.

"Hello?" A woman answered

"Where can I look for Dr. Logan?" The man said on the phone

"Oh Jason, I wasn't expecting you to call" The woman said surprised "I'll get him"

After a few minutes of waiting, Dr. Logan has answered Jason's phone call.

"What is it this time?" Dr. Logan questioned impatiently

"I've found a new test subject for you" Jason answered

"Then what do you know about this test subject?" Dr. Logan asked skeptically

"He's a tough one" Jason replied "He handled all of my toys during playtime"

"Then bring him to me" Dr. Logan said "He might be useful"

"Give me two hours" Jason said as he hung up

 **Lincoln's POV**

Every beating I received felt like hell. First, he removed my nails with pliers. Second, he placed hot iron in my legs. Third, he electrocuted me several times. Fourth, I received several punches to the face. What's strange is how I managed to survive those tortures. The man came inside the room with an evil smirk on his face. I didn't know what he was thinking but I'm pretty sure it's not a good sign.

 **No One's POV**

"Congrats kid, you managed to survive playtime" Jason commended Lincoln for his toughness "As a reward, you get five more minutes"

Jason removed the cloth that gagging his mouth and asked "How does it feel?"

"F-Fuck ... y-you" Lincoln uttered

"Oooh, someone's got some language here" Jason said "I won't accept that"

With that, Jason kicked Lincoln in the stomach causing him to cough out blood. But that was just the beginning, he grabbed him by the shirt collar and started to knee him the stomach causing him to cough out even more blood. Then, he placed him down and started punching him in the face several times in the face. Lastly, he places his hands around Lincoln's neck causing him to suffocate.

"Don't worry" Jason reassured as he pulls out a needle "I brought this just in case you almost break"

 _What is he doing to me now?_ Lincoln mentally panicked

Jason placed the needle on Lincoln's shoulder injecting an unknown substance that would greatly affect his body.

"You'll thank me once I get you to Dr. Logan" Jason said with a grin

"W-who's Dr. Lo-" Lincoln was cut off by Jason knocking him out with one punch

 _Everyone, if you're all out there please help me_ Lincoln thought with hope

 **Wow, that last scene was insane and I can't believe that I managed to write it down. After this, you won't be seeing Lincoln for a while now until chapter 8 so I can focus on the Loud sisters. Leave a review/comment, tell me what you think, and please show me tips on how to publish new chapters fast.**


End file.
